


We'll have this at least {COMIC}

by kureyoshijo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas Fluff, Christmas smooches, Comic, Happy Ending, I'm sorry I don't know how to tag, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of awareness of own mortality, Old Married Couple, Old Men Bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kureyoshijo/pseuds/kureyoshijo
Summary: **READ FROM RIGHT TO LEFT**Gabe flies home to Indiana to meet Jack for the Holidays. "This year had been tense and Jack didn't know if Gabriel would get the chance to sneak away from the watchful eye of Talon. They hadn't seen much to each other at all this year, just quick info updates or violent fights that had Jack sore and questioning for days... Was he the only one" - Maderi
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	We'll have this at least {COMIC}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maderi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/gifts).



> **READ FROM RIGHT TO LEFT**   
> Drawn for Maderi. Maderi!! You're a wonderful and talented writer and I always admired your fics!!! Thank you for organizing this event! I hope you like my present! Happy Holidays!! I'm sorry I couldn't make it nsfw. ;; anatomy is hard. Not Beta'd please be kind ;;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read it!! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
